Goru
Chamuel "Goru" the Loving is one of the main characters used by Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. When he was introduced, he was believed to be an Animagi which turned into a lion, but it was recently revealed he is actually an Archangel. He is bound to animagi, Bailey. Appearance As an archangel, Goru technically has no form, and appears to all that are not angels or archangels as simply white light. However, he lives in a vessel, and his vessel is tall, standing around 6ft 2 and very muscular as a human, with a broad shouldered build. He has dark brown eyes in his human form. His hair is dark and quite long, naturally. When he is in his vessel, he tends to wear a long dark coat and jeans, normally, disliking formal clothing with a passion, but also finding it difficult to change his form if he is wearing a lot of clothes. When he was pretending to be an animagi, he shifted his form into a lion, which had a slightly lighter brown shade for a made, and lighter brown eyes than his human vessel. While he technically resides in the vessel, Goru can change the appearance, which is how he managed to be a convincing animagi. When he is in Heaven, his home, Goru is able to look like anything he wants, without a vessel, although all other angels and archangels will see him for his natural appearance (only while he is in heaven). He looks like he is in his late 20s. Species & Gifts All archangels have similar powers and abilities, although each archangel is also unique and has its own fields to manage. Every archangel can control fate as well as reality, although this gift is far more powerful and effective whilst they are in Heaven. They are also capable of healing and occasionally reviving other creatures, although this is very straining, and completely dependant on the situation. Time travel is also an option to angels, although they are warned heavily with how to use this power in severe circumstances and it is only for a limited amount of time. All archangels also have the ability to kill in almost any possible way, and they can all produce a blinding white light (which is how they look to humans) which can be known to obliterate all beings in a wide radius. Every Archangel also has its own private fields to manage, and Chamuel's old field was that of love, relationships as well as hope and peace. He was also in control of finding lost objects and life purposers. Returning to Heaven will recharge one's gifts and powers entirely, no matter what they have been used for. When Chamuel did not return to Heaven for over four centuries, his powers were weakened dramatically. If he was a normal angel, he would have lost all traces of his powers by now, but Archangels will never lose their powers entirely, no matter how they abuse them. Family & Relationships *Father - God *Older archangel brothers - Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer and Uriel *Younger archangel brothers - Jophiel and Raguel *Younger angel brothers - Joshua, Zachariah, Sandalphon, Razial, Metatron, Haniel, Jeremial, Azrael, Camael, Virgil, Balthazar and Castiel. *Parents-in-law - Kia and Frodora *Sisters-in-law - Kia and Devara *Wife - Bailey *Future Daughters - Cymahae, Loanikha and Raabseta *Future Son - Chaelkane Personality Goru is quite a closed off person, except with his wife, Bailey. He is a very devoted person, but finds it very difficult to trust people and is also stubborn and skeptical. He's a nice enough person, and very protective of the people he loves. Home Goru grew up in Heaven, living with all of his brothers, although he did have his own private quarters and still does. He left several hundred years ago, and spend this moving from home to home, never staying in one place for long, until he met Bailey. He lived with her for nearing seven years, until the two left again to see the world, and they became once again homeless. Since Bailey became pregnant, the two have brought a house, located in the middle of thousands of miles of countryside. The house is quite big, especially for only three people, and has four bedrooms and one nursery. It is quite old-fashioned and it is decorated to this theme. Etymology His real name is Chamuel, and this has the meaning of "he who sees God; he who seeks God". Chamuel is known as the archangel of pure love, and he is known for controlling and enhancing relationships. He is also known to be in control of peace, careers, finding lost items and helping people find their life purposes. He has adopted several names since he left Heaven, but recently he changed his name to Goru, and this has stuck. It has no meaning in any language, although it is similar to the word Guru. Brief History Goru grew up with the name Chamuel, the youngest of all of the Archangels. He was a Seraph, and this is the highest form of normal angels. His oldest brother, Michael the Prince of Heaven, was the leader of the Seraphs. Aside from Michael, Chamuel and Lucifer the Lightbringer were the only two other Seraphim archangels, although many of their younger brothers were also members, including Zachariah. He lived with his brothers and father for thousands of years, until he received an order from God commanding him to kill the Raion tribe. When Chamuel left to complete this task, he found the Raion tribe a peaceful people, and did not wish to kill them. Chamuel returned to heaven without completing his task, and fully intended on remaining there, but he found it impossible not to question ever order he received, so he fled Heaven, and shed his identity, instead adopting the name of Goru. He lived on Earth for a few hundred of years, under several different disguises and aliases. However, when he met Bailey, he fell almost immediatly in love and lied and said he was an Animagi instead of an Archangel (or human, as his identity had been for so long). The pair spent a year together before they married, and they were married seven years before leaving to travel the world and explore. On their travels, they met Dandri, and he travelled with them for some time. Dandri grew obsessed with Bailey and he lied to Goru that he had Precognitive Dreams, and informed Goru that in order to save Bailey, Goru should go to Taurent, simply to get Goru out of the way. However, Goru found no threat in Taurent, and when he returned, Bailey and Dandri were missing. He went to Bailey's sister, Kia, for help, who told him that Bailey was in Firgil. When Goru got there, however, he watched as Dandri killed Bailey. In revenge, Goru killed Dandri and returned to heaven for the first time in over four centuries. When he returned to Heaven, the only way he realised he would be able to see Bailey ever again would be if he Oathed to remain in Heaven. However, just when he was able to lose help, his brother Gabriel informed him that Bailey had been able to make Goru real enough to deserve his own heaven, meaning that Gabriel was able to send the pair home. Since they returned, the pair discovered Bailey was pregnant, and she has now given birth to their first daughter, Cymahae. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters Category:Archangels